The Symphony Of Severus Snape
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is at the top of her class at Hogwarts but when Snape puts the spotlight on her in potions class one day she screws up. What will she do when Snape discovers her true feelings for him and the ultimate reason for her tumbling grades? SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Snape sighed as he entered the classroom grandly, his robes sweeping behind him symmetrically. He continued his illustrious approach to the front of the room. "Always so pretentious, isn't he?" I whispered to Hermione, who giggled wildly. She stopped just in time for Snape to turn around, glaring at us in our seats. He softened a bit when he spotted me. "Tell me, Miss Branson, what are the ingredients to the Angel's Trumpet Draught?"

I lowered my eyes to the floor and kept them there.

"Have you been following along in recent lessons? If you had been paying attention, you would know the answer, child." He rolled his eyes and began circling the room. "Anyone else know the answer to my question?"

Hermione raised her hand but Snape ignored her. He sighed resonantly when nobody else raised their hand. "Miss Granger, the answer, if you please."

Hermione gave a long, detailed answer of each ingredient.

Snape cast a disappointed look in my direction. He sighed. "Miss Branson, you will join me in detention this evening."

I shot him a glare. "But why? Because I didn't know the answer?!"

Snape scowled. "I've made my decision. That is final."

"You're the most incompetent teacher at Hogwarts!" I screamed.

An agonizing look washed over his face before he turned away from me. Snape took a deep breath, attempting to restrain his temper. "I would choose my words wisely, Miss Branson."

He stormed to his desk. "I want an essay on the Angel's Trumpet Draught on my desk before you all leave! Any student failing to do so will receive detention and a deduction of 100 points each from their house!"

I heard him sigh again as he sat down. He surveyed me briefly before the scribbling of his quill began. I felt contempt rush over me, I didn't mean what I'd said.

A few minutes later, Snape exploded into a powerful coughing fit. The Gryffindors burst out laughing but I scrambled to his desk, massaging his convulsing back muscles as he coughed uncontrollably. "Shut the fuck up!" I thundered over the commotion. Everyone calmed down as Snape was still coughing intermittently.

"Are you ok, professor?" I asked worriedly.

Snape coughed. "It's just bronchitis, Miss Branson. Get back in your seat now!"

"No! Not until I know you're ok!" I protested.

He sighed deeply. "I'm fine...now take your seat."

I hesitated.

Snape flashed me a pleading look. "I assure you, I am fine."

I huffed and went back to mine and Hermione's table. Snape watched me like a hawk for the rest of the hour. It seemed like forever before class was over. Hermione nugged me as the bell rang. "Let's get out of here before he makes you stay."

We grabbed our things and bolted for the door when I heard Snape call "Miss Branson."

I shuddered, apprehensive to face him again.

Snape coughed. "Come here now, girl. I haven't got all day."

"I'm going to be late, sir. Perhaps another time?" I asked boldly.

He sighed. "We need to talk. It's imperative and cannot wait."

"Why not?" I asked heatedly.

"I will give you a pass to your next class, Miss Branson. You have my word that I only wish to speak with you about what occurred in my class today. I won't bite...I promise." Snape gazed at me quietly.

I made my way very carefully up to his desk and sat opposite him.

He cleared his throat. "What is going on between us? Why are you distracted all of a sudden?" He took a deep breath here, as if composing himself. "Do you have secret, enduring feelings for me? Of course I would notice your immediate attachment to me. However, why are your grades no longer satisfactory?"

I dodged his eyes until he finally lifted my chin to meet them. Snape sighed excruciatingly. "Please do not misunderstand me, Clara. I'm flattered beyond certainty that you feel something for me, nevertheless you must improve in my class. You are my best student, exceeding Miss Granger at times. I expect to see a change in your performance."

I shrank away from him. "I apologize for my outburst, professor, but they were laughing at you. The Gryffindors hate you. I never thought they would go so far as to laugh as you were choking on death practically. I was-"

"You were worried about me?" He stood up swiftly, and walked around the desk until he reached me.

I looked up at him, mortified he knew.

"Do not be alarmed, Clara." Snape breathed out heavily. "I've suspected a long time you harbored affections aimed at me. I did not have confirmation...until now."

"I-" I started but he put a finger to my lips.

He sighed stridently. "I've never been loved by anyone. Not my family, my friends, nor my one true love. Do not break my heart...I do not know if I can bear it again."

My eyes widened. "This has happened before?" I pulled away from him.

His eyes glittered dangerously.

"Has it?"

Snape looked down at me, letting out a shivering sigh. "It's a long story."

My lips crashed into his, and I kissed him profusely until he broke off. "Do that again."

I smiled and claimed his lips again. We made out for several minutes until we decided to continue in his quarters.


End file.
